The Bricksons
'The Bricksons '''is an American animated sitcom created by Tristan Frost Jr. It centers around the Brickson family, made up of father and police officer Barry Brickson, housewife Julia Brickson, troublemaker Dan Brickson, sister and genius Linda Brickson, and baby girl Jennifer Brickson, who all reside in the town of Brick City in an unknown U.S. state. Season One (2002) 1. Brick Pilot 01: Barry Brickson discovers a group of vigilantes taking punishment into their own hands. February 3, 2002 TV-PG-DLSV 2. Jay Leno Party Do-Over: Barry and Julia are invited as guest stars on the Jay Leno Show, but Barry investigates a long time unchecked scandal in Jay Leno's studio. February 10, 2002 TV-PG-DV 3. Detention Doggone: One of Dan's routine lunchtime pranks lands both him and Linda in detention, where they act tough to survive. February 17, 2002 TV-PG-DLV 4. Brickipedia: Julia gets in an argument when Barry gives Linda wrong information for her science fair project. March 3, 2002 TV-PG-D 5. Bayou Banjo: The family takes a vacation to Louisiana, but a swamp monster makes the family plan an escape route out of the Mississippi River Delta. March 10, 2002 TV-PG-L 6. The Dan-chuarian Candidate: Barry runs for mayor of Brick City to fix a security issue in the Lego Penitentiary; Dan and Linda simultaneously run for class president. March 17, 2002 TV-PG-DL 7. I, Nerdbot: Barry tracks down a hacker that uses social media to place his next crimes. March 24, 2002 TV-PG-LV 8. Mess With The Pull: The presidential fitness test is coming up at McLego Elementary School, so Dan signs up for hyperactive medical injections. March 31, 2002 TV-PG-D 9. Road To Oregon: When Dan, Linda, and Barry go on a trip to Oregon tot meet their uncle-in-law, they are thrown out of the bus in a remote desert, and use their survival instinct to survive. April 7, 2002 TV-PG-D 10. Brick & Run: Barry goes undercover at a community college when one student is a suspected terrorist. April 14, 2002 TV-PG-V 11. Barry the Mascot: Barry becomes mascot for the town baseball team, but an old enemy envys his position and sets up an assassination plot. May 5, 2002 TV-PG-DV 12. Psycho Psychologist: Barry investigates the town's mental insane asylum. May 12, 2002 TV-PG-LSV 13. Senior Affairs: Barry goes undercover as a senior citizen in a rest home when a rumor involves a resident who keeps his life to himself. May 19, 2002 TV-PG-DV 14. Hattyshack: Dan gets sent off as a foreign exchange student to China, where he is mistaken for a long-lost child emperor. May 26, 2002 TV-PG-LV Season Two (2002-03) 15. The Bay's The Thing: Barry becomes P.E. teacher for the school, but his latest investigation pits him against a vicious boat captain on the run. September 22, 2002 TV-PG-DV 16. Home Run: Linda signs up for women's baseball; Dan locks himself to a tree to protect the forest. September 29, 2002 TV-PG-DL 17. You're Grounded By Default!: Barry and Julia ground Dan for harassment, but a party hosted by his best friend may cause him to skip his grounding. October 6, 2002 TV-PG-DLSV 18. This Little Barry: Barry's latest mission leads him to a Virginian country club, and wins the golf tournament. October 13, 2002 TV-PG-LS 19. Bee Mine: After citywide reports of bee attacks, Barry and Julia use homey for bait. October 20, 2002 TV-PG-L 20. Halloween Treatment: A surprise blizzard hits, so the Bricksons are forced to stay in a hotel on Halloween. October 27, 2002 TV-PG-DL 21. House Of Blouse: Linda falls in love, but Barry disapproves. November 17, 2002 TV-PG-DLS 22. Brick Of The Hour: Barry is roasted, but is quickly frustrated when the roasting begins. November 24, 2002 TV-PG-DLV 23. Mom and S.A.D.: Barry and Julia feel separated, so they go to married couples counseling to salvage their relationship. December 8, 2002 TV-PG-DLSV 24. Bible Blaster 2: Dan's conversion to Christianity becomes alarming to his family. December 15, 2002 TV-PG-D 25. Captain Dewey Decimal: Linda uses a mind chip to know everything. January 5, 2003 TV-PG-DL 26. Frog Flu: After imitating a fairy tale movie, Jennifer gets frog flu. January 12, 2003 TV-PG-V 27. Not Cute: Dan and Linda are kidnapped by one of Barry's longtime enemies. January 19, 2003 TV-PG-DLV 28. Linda, Camera, Action!: Linda signs up for a movie shooting, but upon arrival discovers that she is playing alongside her mother. January 26, 2003 TV-PG-D 29. Days Of Future Passed: Barry gets in an ''A Christmas Carol-esque storyline. February 2, 2003 TV-PG-LSV 30. Take A Hike: Dan joins a club at school that's bent on beating every world record ever set. February 23, 2003 TV-PG-DLV